Cooking Lessons
by Owl of the Night
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn’t expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband’s fights and the child’s scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall i
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi people! Okay, this is my first Inuyasha story, so please stick with me. I really like this idea and I hope you like the story! Please R&R!**

**2****nd**** A/N: okay, i just want to tell people that i rewrote the chapters. You really need to re-read the chapters. If you don't, thing are going to get really screwed up for you in future chapters and you're going to go "WTF!?!?"**

**Disclaimer:**** no, it's not mine. All i own is Kai... and some manga, but that's it. Really!**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

'_Well, here I go.'_ Higurashi Kagome thought as she walked up to the house for her interview and rang the bell. _'It can't be as bad as the last house. Oh, Kami, I hope not.'_ At the last house, an old man that smelled of sake and cigarettes had answered the door. Kagome took an instant dislike to him, and she hated him even more when the old man started hitting on her. Kagome got out of there as fast as possible. Kagome shook her head and sighed and went and rang the bell.

DING DONG

"H-hello?" a quiet voice asked. Kagome looked down to see a little boy that looked about the age of three looking through the door that was cracked open.

"Kai! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" a voice from the inside yelled.

A woman came running up and picked up the little boy in her arms. She opened the door all the way and invited Kagome in.

"Hello." She said after she put little boy Kai in another room. She bowed and continued talking. "Are you here for the Head Cook interview?"

"Yes. I'm Higurashi, Kagome. I have an appointment to see Mr. Takahashi-sama."

The nanny smiled. "Yes. Follow me."

Rather than having the interview in the Kitchen like Kagome expected, she was shown into a large study at the back of the hall.

"Mr. Takahashi-sama will be with you soon." She turned to leave, but turned and smiled and said something to Kagome before she left. "I'm warning you, he's in a bad mood. Remain business like, but try your hardest to get the job. Good luck."

She walked out of the room and Kagome was left thinking about what she was going to say in the interview. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone walked into the room until the person coughed. Kagome then realized that someone was behind her. She immediately jumped up and bowed. The man walked around her and sat behind his desk. He motioned for her to sit and she did so.

'_So this is the famous Inuyasha Takahashi. Ayame was right, he is pretty hot. He looks like such a hard-ass though. Oh well. I need this job. I'll just have to get through it somehow.'_

"Higurashi, Kagome," Inuyasha Takahashi started reading out. "26 years of age; Masters degree in Cooking and Hotel Management. Has worked in various kitchens since high school." He put down her résumé and looked at her. "Miss Higurashi, tell me why I should hire you."

Kagome spent a total of two seconds thinking before taking a deep breath and started talking.

"If you hire me, I promise you that it will be one of the smartest decisions that you will ever decide to do. The only good food is from people with the love of cooking and cooking is my life and my passion. To have someone in your house that feels that way would be sheer genius." Kagome got caught up in was she was saying, giving Inuyasha a chance to observe her.

'_She looks just like Her. I don't think that that would be such a good think for Kai. Not at this point and time at least. But her résumé is the best one I've seen out of the thousands that I got.'_

"-plus, I can make anything. Tell me anything from any type of cuisine that you want, and I can make it with very few exceptions."

"Would you like to see the kitchen?" Inuyasha asked her before he could realize what he said.

Kagome's face lit up. "Yes. I-I'd love to!"

Inuyasha got up and had her follow him to the kitchen. Kagome _tried_ to remember where she went, but it was so confusing! A left at the second hall, past the game room, down two flights of stairs, through the first gym, up one flight, right at the sauna, third right past the second gym and then through the oak doors until they finally came to the Kitchens.

Kagome blinked when she walked through the doors. The place so big that four of Kagome's kitchens could fit in it with room to spare. The counter tops were made of marble and everything _gleamed_! The oven; the fridge; the stove; everything! Kagome's head swirled around and around with her looking at all the silver gleam that she saw out of the corner of her eyes.

"This kitchen… it's… amazing." she told Inuyasha breathlessly.

"Glad you like it," was his only reply. "Feel free to look around."

Kagome started opening cabinets and drawers and her amazement never faltered.

'_This place is HUGE! Oh, I wish this was my Kitchen.'_

'**You never know. If he hires you, it could be yours.'** Kagome's Nice Voice said.

'It IS nice. But Inuyasha Takahashi's even nicer.' Evil Voice interjected.

'_What are you talking about? You saw the way he was talking! The only nice thing about him is that he'll pay well. This is a large house to feed.'_

'Whatever.'

'**Evil, will you not be quiet for once. You can't like your boss no matter who he is!'**

Kagome heard her Evil voice snort and answer. 'There are millions of girls out there who would LOVE to work for Inuyasha AND be in love with him at the same time.'

'**No. I'm telling you that since he's her boss, she can't do that.'** Nice Voice exclaimed.

'And I'm telling YOU that so long as he doesn't find out, it's fine!'

'_Shut-up! I don't even like him. Yes, he's hot._ Very_ hot. But that does NOT mean that I have feelings for him. Kami, I just met the dude!'_

'Fine.' Kagome heard something that would be considered a sigh from her voices.

'_I swear that they get the idea for acting like that from Christie's voices in _Dramacon._ Whatever.'_

"So, Miss Higurashi, will you take the job?" Inuyasha asked her from the opposite side of the kitchen.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. Her face looked serious, but you could see the ends starting to form a smile.

"Mr. Takahashi-sama," she took a deep breath and continued, "I would love to take the job."

"Good. I'll give you the weekend to get ready. You can start on Monday."

"Sir?" Kagome tilted her head and Inuyasha saw she was puzzled. He looked at her a saw a look of confusion on her face. "You will live in this house Miss Higurashi. I will email further instructions to your computer. RIN!"

The nanny from before walked into the room.

"Inuyasha, will you please be quiet! I just put Kai down for a nap." The nanny Rin scolded Inuyasha with a swat of her hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha just growled at her. Kagome could tell that their relationship went beyond business. Inuyasha started talking to Kagome again after he finished whispering something to Rin.

"Rin will show you everything when you first come. I expect you to have everything ready here by Sunday night. You will start on Monday breakfast. Rin," he turned towards the other girl, "show Miss Higurashi out."

"Sure Inuyasha."

He growled again. "I am still your employer!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Kagome."

Rin led Kagome out of the kitchen and through a maze of hallways. "I'm very glad that you're going to be working here. Kai will be excited."

"Kai. Is he that little boy that opened the door?"

Rin giggled. "Yep. He's the heir to the second largest fortune in Japan, the first largest being his Uncle's. I'll email you any other info that you'll need to know. Will you need any help moving your stuff over on Sunday?"

"N-no, I'll be alright."

"Good. See you in two days Kagome." Rin the opened the front door (Kagome didn't even realize that they were there since she got confused all over) and waved good-bye. Kagome said 'good-bye' back and walked to her car and drove home.

When she got home, she threw her stuff to the side and plopped down on the couch.

'_Wow. I can't believe that I actually got the job. This has got to be my break. After I get enough cash saved up after a few years, I can finally open up that restaurant!'_ Kagome thought as she saw her cell sitting on the coffee table and sighed. _'I better call Sango and cancel tomorrow.'_

After having her best friend Sango Yue scream in Kagome's ear that she's coming over tomorrow to help, Kagome fell back onto the bed.

"God, today was so long." Kagome said out loud as she yawned. "So...very... tired..." Kagome fell asleep right there on the couch and dreamt of cakes and cookies dancing around in her head saying 'hi'.

Lord, could she not wait until Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so you guys remember that I rewrote the chapter right? So yeah, just read through this. There are changes in it that if you don't read 'em the story in the future will be really confusing.**

**Disclaimer:**** No, it's not mine. Kai is tho... and a few manga. That's it. Really!**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome woke up the next morning to Sango yelling and banging on the front door to Kagome's apartment.

"Shut-_up_ Sango! The entire floor can hear you!" Kagome groaned as she walked across the room to open the door.

"Then let me in you baka!"

Kagome opened the door and almost slammed it shut again when Sango called her an idiot. Sango, knowing that Kagome would do this, stopped it with her foot and let herself in.

"So, we have two days to get all of _this_," Sango motioned to all of the stuff behind her, "to his place?"

"Yep." Kagome said, getting Sango and herself cups of coffee. She jumped and sat on top of the counter. "Apparently, he has the second largest fortune in Japan and he's a total hard-ass. I mean, the dude looks like he's never seen a friendly face in his life. He has a totally kawaii son though. I think his name was Kai."

"Very cool. Now," Sango put an evil smirk on her face, "Is this Mr. Inuyasha as hot as the pictures make him out to be?"

"Yes, he is very hot. Quit smirking Sango."

"Well, I wanted to know if our little Kagome had a crush yet."

"Oh shut-up! You know that I'd never fall for someone like that. His kitchen looks like it's never been used!" Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

Sango sighed. Kagome was always like this. "It's always with the cooking with you isn't it?"

"Well duh!"

"Whatever Kags. You have to tell me what his house is like though!"

Kagome smiled at Sango. "Get ready for a looooooong talk."

The rest of the morning consisted of Kagome telling Sango about the house and with Sango thinking that she was making it up.

"I'll just have to take pictures then if you don't believe me!" Kagome playfully yelled at Sango as she stood up.

"Well then, I guess you will!" Sango yelled back. "Just show me the pictures and- DAMN IT! I was supposed to met Miroku half-an-hour ago!"

"Well go than!" Kagome shouted as she shooed her friend out the door.

"Sorry Kags I'll help tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, fine!" Kagome said impatiently as she waved her had in a 'get going!' motion. "Miroku's waiting!"

"Right! Bye!" Sango pulled the door shut on her way out and Kagome sat down on the nearest box.

'_Good! She's finally gone!'_ Kagome thought as she leaned on the door and sighed a breath of relief.

'**Shoot, I like Sango!'**

'She's cool, but she DITCHED YOU!'

'_She had a date with Miroku. And I KNOW for a fact that he's going to propose to her today! And stop talking like you're in Dramacon! I knew it was a mistake to read that manga!'_

'**Is Sango really getting engaged?'**

'_Yeah. She really is...'_ Kagome thought a bit sadly as she looked up at her clock.

'Killer! About time too! They've been dating for what, seven years?'

'_Nine__… my two best friends are getting married... I can't believe it'_ Kagome leaned back against the counter and upon leaning back; she spied her senior yearbook peeking out of one of the many boxes.

Kagome walked over and took it out and started flipping through it while she was thinking about the history she had with her friends.

Kagome had met Sango when they were freshmen at Four Souls High School. The first conversation that they ever had was how odd the school name was. From that moment, the two knew that they would always be best friends and 'sisters'. They met Ayame Ookami half a year later when she transferred into their homeroom class.

Miroku Lee had known Kagome since he was little. He moved away a few years ago to go and live with his Uncle. He decided that he wanted to go back to High School in the area where he grew up and be able to see all his friends again. He was talking to Kagome one day as he just transferred back in sophomore year. Sango came up to tell Kagome to hurry up or they'd be late. It was love at first sight from him. Sango wouldn't go out with Miroku until senior year though and they've been together ever since.

Koga Oni liked Kagome since ninth grade, but Kagome was always refusing to go out with him knowing that Ayame liked him. Sango and Kagome set the two up in junior year. They broke up in the second year of collage, but are now back together.

Miroku was proposing to Sango after a year of deciding if he should or not. He was just about to back out and not get the ring when Kagome stepped in and helped him. She told Miroku exactly how to do it, and she knew that Sango would accept. When she told Ayame about her helping, Ayame got mad that Kagome didn't call for her advice. Kagome's reply was that Aya would've screwed it up. Ayame shut-up about it after that.

Kagome sighed and stood back up. She had a lot of work left even though she worked all afternoon trying to get her stuff together. She ended up stopping at six to eat and check her email. When she logged on, she had a few forwards from friends and one from Rin.

**From:** Rin Mizuki

**To:** Kagome Higurashi

**Subject:** Info on your job and such…

Hello Kagome-chan! I hope that you're doing fine with all of your packing. It would be best if you could come over to the Takahashi house by noon tomorrow. That'll give you time to settle in and get things ready for Monday morning. I'll show you the house Sunday afternoon.

Kai is three and he's at the age where he doesn't want to eat any thing that's not entirely sugar. He has preschool in the morning until 12:30 on the weekdays. In the afternoon, he'll bug you to give him something sweet. Hope that won't get on your nerves.

Inuyasha works Mon-Fri and sometimes Saturday. Hours vary. Often comes back in time for dinner though.

Every other Sunday, Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru comes over for dinner.

The other cooks should start coming in on Tuesday afternoon. The normally work mornings and afternoons but Inuyasha-kun thought that it'd be a good idea if they gave you the first day to settle in first. Inuyasha-kun says that it should just be Kai and him so there would be 'no need for extra-help when we don't need him.' There are some kitchen hands that live on the grounds and stay with the family though and I'll introduce you them on Monday.

Hope this helps. If you need any help with the moving, call me on my cell **(707) 369-4582**. See you tomorrow!

-Rin

'_Well, at least Rin seems nice. I just hope that there's not going to be anyone that hates my total guts there.' _Kagome thought after re-reading Rin's email. _'Kai seems cute though! Better call Aya and see if she'll help me finish packing tomorrow. Sango will want to bask in the happiness of her engagement.'_

As if on cue, Kagome's cell phone rang.

'**Ayame Ookami calling, answer?'** the phone read. Kagome grabbed and flipped open the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello Aya."

"Hey Kaggie! Did Miroku propose yet?"

Kagome shrugged and then remembered that Ayame couldn't see her. "Don't know. I think that he was treating her to a fun day then taking out to dinner at that restaurant that she likes. Then a moonlight walk around the park and then he's going to propose."

Ayame sighed and Kagome heard a buzz that meant that she was on speaker phone. "Kagome, you are too good at this stuff. If you weren't a cook, you could make a business about how guys should get girls."

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and giggled. "Yeah, that's me: Matchmaker Kagome even though I haven't even had my first kiss yet. Hey, speaking about that, how are thing with you and Koga?"

Ayame sighed again. "Well... he's been acting kinda odd lately. I don't know what's going on, and he won't tell me! It's getting on my nerves!"

Kagome also knew the reason why Koga was acting weird around Ayame. When he heard that Miroku was planning to propose to Sango, he got worried that Ayame would expect the same. He loved Ayame, but he wasn't ready for marriage. He was going to break up with her again when Kagome told him that if he does, she would kill him in his sleep. Ayame loves him and she can wait to get married later on. "But," she said, "If you break up with her, I have a feeling that she won't want to get back together." The two remained together and Ayame loved him more than ever.

"Just hang in there Aya. Hey, do you want to help me move my stuff tomorrow?" Kagome switched the phone to her left and held it there with her shoulder as she picked up something from the ground and was deciding which box to put it in.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you. I got the job of Head Cook for the Takahashi's" Kagome heard Ayame gasp when she said the name. "Yes, those Takahashi's. I'm living at the house and I need help moving. You up for it?" Kagome started on all her pictures, putting them gently into a smaller box.

"TOTALLY! I want to see the famous Inuyasha Takahashi's house! What time should I be over?"

"Well, I have to be at their house by noon, so about eight/eight-thirty."

"Okay. Later."

"Bye."

"Well, I got that done." Kagome said out loud and sat back down to eat her tempura staring at the wall, lost in thought.

Even though Kagome didn't know it, her friends were very worried about her. Kagome never dated in High School, even when her friends tried to get her to. In collage, Kagome got more guy friends, but she never wanted to date any of them even though many liked her that way. Kagome's never even had her first kiss yet. And while her friends joke about her 'Virgin Lips' around her, the laugh never really reaches their eyes.

When Sango and Ayame asked her about it, Kagome told then that she was waiting for the perfect guy and that all of the guys that liked her had a feature that she disliked.

"They don't love cooking like you do." Ayame guess.

Kagome shook her head and smiled sadly. "No. They could never love me like I want them to."

After that, Sango and Ayame dropped the subject. Kagome suspected that they had something going on though. When she first told them about trying out for the interview, they kept looking at each other as if they were talking in a secret language only they could understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, yeah. Third chapter rewritten. So, yeah...**

**Disclaimer:**** No, it's not mine. Kai is tho… and a few manga. That's it. Really!**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**SLAM!**

'_I don't want to wake up. I'm so tired right now.'_ Kagome thought tiredly as her alarm clock went off in her bedroom and she threw it at the wall. _'Sleep, I want more sleep…-SHIT! I HAVE TO GET READY TO MOVE! DAMN IT!'_

Kagome jumped up and looked at her smashed alarm clock. "I'm sorry old friend. You served me well." She said sadly as she tossed it into the trash. "Whoops."

She grabbed a white shirt with red writing that said **'my little voices don't like you'** in child-like handwriting. She picked up a pair of jeans off of the floor and put them on and walked out of them room only to see someone with red her hair in pigtails sitting on the couch typing on Kagome's laptop.

"Took you long enough." Said the girl without looking up.

"Oh, just shut up Ayame. How'd you get in here anyways?" Kagome asked as she picked up a sharpie and started marking the closest box to her.

"I'm a demon, remember." Ayame said as she got up and closed the computer. "Claws: the perfect lock picks."

"Right. Can you go ahead and start taking those boxes to my car." Kagome pointed to three gigantic boxes that held all of her cooking supplies. "Drop or do anything to them and I will _kill_ you."

"Okay. Do you still have stuff to pack?"

"Some stuff in my room and my cookbooks. We should leave here about eleven-fifteen/eleven-thirty okay?"

"Alright."

The two worked all morning packing and putting the stuff in the car. Kagome grabbed her laptop and shut the lights for the last time and got into the car with Ayame.

"So, you are going to live with the famous Inuyasha Takahashi. What do you think it's going to be like?" Ayame asked as Kagome backed out of the parking lot.

"Hard! He's going to be the type of boss where you want to hurt him, but the job's to good to give up."

"Really? Don't worry Kags! No one can resist your cooking!"

"Thanks Aya."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Oh, my God! This place is huge!" Ayame exclaimed as they pulled up to the house.

"Isn't it?" Kagome got out of the car and looked around the front yard. "I guess we have to get Rin to help us."

"Rin?"

"She works here. She's the nanny of Kai.

Ayame looked at her with a face of confusion.

"Damn. I'm sorry. I keep forgetting who I've told what. Kai is Inuyasha's son. He's three." Kagome looked at Ayame and counted down the seconds. _'Wait for it...'_

"Ohmigod! That's so kawaii!"

"I know!"

"Kagome-chan!" a voice exclaimed from the doorway.

The wolf-demon and the cook turned to find Rin standing in front of the door with a smile on her face and her hands clasped together.

"Hi Rin. Uhh, what do I do with my stuff?" Kagome pointed to her stuff in her car as she tried to see around Rin.

"Oh! I didn't tell you in the email!? Kami, I'm so smart. Pull your car around back. I'll bring your friend-"

"Ayame."

"-Ayame to the back door to wait for you. Follow the..." Rin looked over to the gardens in the front yard. "...second driveway path over there. That'll bring you to the kitchen."

"Okay. Behave Aya." Kagome called as she hopped back into her car.

"When do I not Kaggie?"

As Kagome pulled the car out of sight, Ayame turned to Rin.

"Rin, I have a question." Ayame stated with caution as Kagome pulled away.

"What is it Ayame?" Rin smiled warmly, but Ayame saw something hidden in her eyes.

"What's the real reason that Inuyasha broke up with his wife?"

"I don't know," Rin said as the two walked back to the Kitchen. "All I know is that the ex- Mrs. Takahashi was always gone from the house and Inuyasha and She were always fighting."

"Okay."

Rin brought Ayame up to a double door that lead outside. "Wait here. Kagome-chan should be coming. When she does, tell her that her room is off to the right and that the kitchen is right off of that too. I have to go and pick up Kai from his uncle's house. Nice meeting you."

"Same here." Ayame waved as Rin ran back to the front door and left. Kagome pulled up right after that.

"Oh, Kagome! How I missed you!" Ayame ran over and gave Kagome a hug as she got out of the car.

"Aya! My heart broke when you were away!" Kagome hugged her back and pretended to cry.

The two girls laughed at their crazy-ness and started bringing the stuff into Kagome's new room when Kagome's cell rang.

**Sango Yue calling, answer?**

Kagome opened the phone and braced herself. "Sango?"

"OH MY F—KIN' GOD! MIROKU PROPOSED!!!"

Ayame heard Sango from where she was standing across the room. She started laughing and Kagome was waving her hand trying to tell her to shut-up.

"Really," Kagome asked as she held the phone away from her ears and picked up a box. "Were you surprised?"

"Totally!!!!! I thought that we were just going to hang out and around, but he ended up bring me to that really classy French restaurant for dinner! After, he took me to the shoreline! We were walking and he got down on one knee AND ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!!!!! Oh my god!!!!" Sango squealed and Kagome winced at the volume of it.

"Amazing! Here, talk to Aya about it." Kagome threw the phone and stared putting her pots and pans away.

"OH MY GOD, AYA!!!!!!!"

Ayame caught the phone with one hand and went back out to finish bringing in the boxes.

"Hi Lady."

Kagome looked around the island counter to see Kai sucking his thumb looking up at her. Kagome put the pan down and squatted down to look Kai in the face.

"Hi."

"Hi Lady. Are you spendin' the night?" Kai looked at Kagome with those pig puppy anime eyes that you never see in real life.

'_Kawaii! That is so cute!!'_

"No. I'm going to live here now. I'm your cook. I'm going to make yummy thing for you to eat!" Kagome smiled softly at him.

"You won't makes any of those vet… vegba…" Kai had his tongue stuck in-between his teeth in struggle of pronouncing the word.

"...Vegetables?"

"Yeah! You're nice. What's your name Lady?"

"My name's Kagome."

Kai looked at her and then, after a moment's pause, pronounced the name..."Kaguma."

"Ka-go-me."

"Kaogme."

"Ka...go...me."

"Akogme"

Kagome sighed and laughed silently. "How about you just call me Kaggie, okay?"

"Okay Lady."

Kagome laughed in her head at this. _'I think that I'm going to be 'Lady' for a while.'_

"What's your name?" she asked him

"I'm Kai! I'm three!" He held up five fingers on the hand that he wasn't sucking.

Kagome laughed out loud this time and put down his pinky and thumb.

"That's three Honey."

Kai's lace lit up at the nickname.

"Can you call me that Lady?"

"What? Honey?"

Kai bobbed his head up and down.

"Sure. We'll be Lady and Honey. How about that?"

"Yeah!" His hand waved up and he smiled at her all while still sucking on that thumb.

"Hey Kags!" Kagome heard Aya yell as she walked out of Kagome's room into the kitchen. "I gotta go now!" She threw Kagome's phone back at her and Kagome caught it.

"Okay Aya."

"Lady, who's this?"

"Kai, this is Ayame."

"WOW! Pwetty hair!" Kai reached up and touched the tips of Ayame's ponytails. Ayame bent down too and mussed up his hair that wasn't covered by his hat.

"Yours is pretty cool too." Ayame stood back up and turned towards Kagome. "Sorry Kaggie. I really do have to go. I have that new case to prepare for and I go to court soon and-"

"I know, I know. Do you need a ride back?"

"Nah. Koga will pick me up."

"Okay. Thanks Aya. I'll call you when I can."

"Deal! Bye!" Ayame waved and walked out of the kitchen.

"So Lady," Kagome looked back down at Kai who was now getting into one of the kitchen table's chairs. "Do you want any help?"

"Sure! Oh, I know!" Kagome held up her finger like she thought up of a brilliant idea, "Why don't you sit right here," she picked Kai up from the chair and sat him on the counter, "and you tell me about yourself."

"Okay! I'm three. I have a really, really, really cool dad! And I'm a half demon."

Kagome stopped putting her pots and pans away to look up at him. Kai was staring straight into space sucking his thumb and acting as normal as if he said that the sky was blue.

"A half-demon huh?" Kagome said, resuming her work, "You don't look like one."

"Dad said it's 'cause I look like mommy! I have ears though!"

"Really?" Kagome asked as she threw away the last box and pulled up a stool and sat facing Kai.

"Yeah! Do you want to see?"

"Sure!"

Kai reached up and pulled off his hair. On top of his head sat two little black dog ears.

"KAWAII! They're so cute!" Kagome squealed and she jumped up and started rubbing them.

"You look a lot like Mommy Lady."

"I do, do I?" Kagome asked, still distracted by the ears… which she was still rubbing.

"Yeah. Mommy's going away though." Kai got really quiet and sat with his knees to his chest.

"Oh. Where's she going?"

"I don't know…" he whispered. Kagome's heart broke at the sadness in his voice.

"Kai!" A voice said as someone walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Kai yelled as he jumped down from the counter and ran to Inuyasha.

Kagome bowed.

"Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha said coldly.

"Takahashi-sama."

"Get up."

Kagome got up and looked him straight in the eyes.

'_Oh, wow… amber...'_

'**Oh, how sweet!'**

'I wonder... did Kai have the eyes.'

'_Nah. He had purple. Like Mama's...'_

"-won't be hear for breakfast tomorrow unless things get cleared up. That probably won't happen though. Kai will have to eat and then Rin will take him to school. He eats lunch there. We'll both be here for dinner tomorrow. Dinner is a six. It must be ready by then. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah…yes Takahashi-sama."

"Good. Come on Kai." Inuyasha took Kai's hand and walked with him out of the room.

'Kami. Who put a stick up his-'

'_Shut-up! Yes, I know it's true, but I have to figure out what he was saying since I missed most of it.'_

'**That's right evil! You never let Kaggie finish anything! You keep DISTRACTING HER!!'**

'Fine. See if I come back again 'Gome. 'It's all your fault evil' Blah, blah, blah.' Kagome's evil voice popped away and Kagome went into her room to get it ready. While she was doing that, Inuyasha was thinking.

'_Damn it, she looks so much like Kikyo. At first I thought that she was Her. I don't think it's good for Kai though. Whatever. I'll just ask him. Wait, I can't. That kid hangs out with Jankotsu all the time.'_

He shook his head, but he still ended up asking Kai what he thought of her.

"She's nice! I like her scent. She's really pwetty too!"

Inuyasha smiled at Kai and lifted his son on top of his shoulders.

"Daddy, will you play with me?"

"Sure Kai. Come one."

The two walked over to Kai's playroom and started to hang out. Kagome was back in the kitchen, still thinking about eye color.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-big announcer voice- Chapter three is DONE! Hope you guys like it! Kai is so kawaii!!!! I love him! And he's mine!**

**this chapter's about 6 pages. Yay!**

**OMG! I logged onto my email this morning and I see so many emails from reviewers and people putting this on their favorite/alert list! Thank-you so much! It's only been up a day and yet so many people like it! I'm so happy! XD XD XD Almost 300 hits in one day!!!!**

**THANK-Q'S**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness **(MY FIRST REVIEW!!)**, Happiness virus, BreeSS **(even tho u already read it when I sent it to you…THANK YOU!)**, BlackWidow12, Finla, and duckies rox my sox. THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!**

**2****nd**** A/N: okay, so this was written a ummmm... while after the first author notes. As you can obviously see, things HAVE changed... A LOT. All you have to do is continue to read the rewrites and you'll be fine. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW A/N: Yeah. Just reminding you people that this is the rewrite (as if any of you forgot, **_**right**_**?). Things have a major difference, don't they? Well, here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN INUYASHA!!!! IT'S MINE!!!! –big bad mean ppl come w/ clubs- sorry, no it's not. All I own is the dollar I just found. –sister's voice-THAT'S MINE! -me- damn…**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome was walking around the kitchen the next day wondering if there was anything other in this house than-

'_Ramen? All there is in these cabinets is ramen! Is there _anything _else???'_

'**I don't think so Kaggie.'**

'Kami, these people can eat. Every shelf and cabinet is filled with bloody ramen!'

'_I need to go shopping for them. There's enough to last an entire year!!!'_

'**Ask Rin if she can go with you.'**

'_Good idea.'_

'Well then, where is she?'

'…_who?'_

'RIN!!!'

'_Oh! She's…well… I don't know, okay!'_

'Idiot…'

'**Be quiet Evil! It's all right Kaggie. Just go and look around the house and see if you can find her.'**

'_Thank you Nice. Better start searching if I want to get enough food to last us through this week at least.'_

Kagome left the kitchen and started walking around the ground floor wondering where Rin's bedroom would be. Or, where it would be if Rin lived in the house.

'_Why didn't I ask Rin any of these questions? Arg! I'm so stupid!'_ Kagome was busying think about where Rin would be that she didn't notice that she ran right into someone until she heard her own

"Oomph."

And someone's

"Ow..."

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed after she saw who it was.

"Hi Kagome-chan."

"Please, just Kagome... or Kaggie or Kags or 'Gome or any other form of my name you can discover. I think me, Sango, and Aya found them all though." Rin laughed which was what Kagome was aiming for.

"Okay Kagome. Did you need anything?"

"Actually Rin, could you help me out with a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you come to the store with me? Did you know that there's nothing in this house but ramen?!"

Rin laughed again. "Sure. Let me grab my purse and some cash."

"Oh no, I'll pay! You don't have to-"

"Don't worry Kagome. I take care of the money that's used in things like food for the household. I'll be handing that over to you though."

"Oh, okay."

"Go ahead to your car. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**At the Store**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"So Rin," Kagome said at they were browsing the store, "tell me about the oh-so-famous Takahashi household."

Rin put something into the cart and started talking. "Well, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother by four years and is currently engaged. Inuyasha just divorced his wife (as I'm sure you already know). Kai is a half-demon. He got that from Inuyasha who's a half demon too. Inuyasha's wife was a human. Kai is the kawaii-est person ever! I'm his nanny. I'm one of the only people that Kai will listen to. He really seems to like you."

Kagome giggled, remembering Kai's kawaii ears. "I was talking to him earlier. He's so cute!!!!! What does everyone like to eat?"

"Well, Kai loves sweets, as expected, and Inuyasha can eat anything. They both love ramen which I'm sure you noticed."

Kagome laughed again as she started putting apples into a plastic bag. "Yeah. All of the ramen is the reason why I went shopping today. Hey Rin?"

"Yeah."

"Do they like butterfingers?"

"Kai loves them. Why."

"I think that I'm going to make a dessert for dinner soon; just to prove what I can do; and I need butterfingers for it."

"Yum. Sounds good." Rin said, licking her lips. "Now Kagome, you have to tell me about yourself."

"Okay. Let's see… I have a Mom who takes care of the family shrine and a younger brother who's 16. My jii-chan died last year. He would've gone crazy if he knew that I was living in a house with a bunch of half-demons. And I have a cat named Buyo. That's it really. WAY boring."

"You're not afraid of living in a house full of demons and half demons?"

"No. Should I be?" Kagome turned to look at Rin, "They're still people. Two of my best friends are full wolf demons while my other best friend's a demon-slayer who's now engaged to a Monk with a wind tunnel." Kagome laughed and then continued "If I can live my life with people that weird, I don't think that I'll have any problems living with two half-demons. Come on, I need to get home and get all this food into the fridge."

Kagome and Rin lugged their three shopping carts over to the checkout lanes and started putting the stuff on the counter.

"Oh yeah! Kagome?"

"Yeah Rin?"

"Another cook's coming over to talk with you tomorrow."

"Who's the cook?"

"Nami Ono. She's Sesshomaru's cook. She'll come over when he comes to visit Kai." Rin giggled when she mentioned Sesshomaru.

"Rin, who's Sesshomaru's fiancée?" Kagome asked, thinking that she already knew the answer.

Rin giggled again. "Well, seeing as how you ask… me!"

"Really!" Kagome said, acting shocked even though she wasn't really. "Congrats Rin! But why are you…" Kagome trailed of, thinking that it was too personal to ask.

"Why am I Kai's nanny?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I was hired as Kai's nanny a year ago. I had met Sesshomaru before, but we didn't really talk much. When I discovered that he was the uncle of the kid I was to nanny, I was really happy. We got to see each other a lot and one thing led to another, and now we're here. I'm going to quit after we're married, but I'll still be over all the time."

"Okay. I was wondering why you were so friendly with Inuyasha-sama."

"Well, there's your answer. I can't wait to get married!"

"When's the wedding?"

"We have it planned for this fall." Rin smiled softly at her ring on her finger, "It'll be so pretty with all of the colors."

Kagome sighed. "That sounds so romantic. When I get married, I want it to be in spring. I'll be married by the ocean so you can feel the spray of the sea. There'll be sakura blossoms all around. Sakura petals will fall down around me and my hubby when we kiss. Then we'll ride off into the moonlit night on a horse drawn carriage." Kagome snapped out of her fantasy to see Rin down on her knees begging. "WHY DIDN'T I LET YOU PLAN MY WEDDING?!!! THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!"

"Rin…Rin, get up! People are starting to stare. Plus, I just met you. I wouldn't've had time to plan your wedding."

Rin sniffed and then replied. "I guess your right. Kami, that picture was so beautiful."

"My friends say the same thing. I told my friend Miroku (the monk) how to propose to Sango (the demon slayer). As in Sango's words 'OH MY GOD! MIROKU PROPOSED TO ME!' I think it went well."

Rin laughed. "Sango sounds very, energetic."

"Kami, is she ever." Kagome rolled her eyes upwards as if say God,-please-help-with-Sango. The two stopped their conversation to pay for the food ($503.76) and to lug it into Kagome's car.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Back in the Kitchens**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome and Rin just finished putting everything away when Kai came bursting through the kitchen door.

"HELP ME! DADDY'S A BIG EVIL MONSTER AND HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!!!" Kai yelled as he ran screaming around Kagome in circles.

"Shhhhh!" Kagome whispered as she put a finger to her lips. "He'll hear you. Duck in here." Kagome opened a cabinet with just enough room for Kai to fit into. "I'll hide too. I'll come and get you when the cost is clear, okay?"

"Okay Lady. Just don't tell Daddy where I am."

"Okay Honey." Kagome closed the cabinet door and pulled Rin into her room and the two hid while peaking out of the crack from the ajar door.

"We can watch in here." Kagome whispered as she cracked the door open.

"Kagome, I _should_ tell you that we shouldn't do this and that Inuyasha will be ticked off when he finds out." Rin told Kagome with a hit of worry to her voice.

"If he does I'll say that you convinced me to do it and because you're my Sempai around the house, I thought that I had to listen."

Rin was trying to cover up her giggle as she said eight words. "You're the biggest little kid in the world."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Rin. "Not a big little kid. I'm a little kid trapped in an adult's body. I'm three, just like Kai!" Kagome struck a pose and held up three fingers.

This just caused Rin to release her hidden laughter

'Shut-up! Inuyasha's coming!'

"Kai! Where are you?" The two women heard Inuyasha ask 'evilly' as he walked into the kitchen. "Come out, come out wherever you- OW! What was that?!"

Kagome giggled silently as she picked up another piece of paper off of the desk and made it into a paper ball.

"Bombs away!" she whispered and threw it at Inuyasha.

Rin was still laughing and now she was laughing so hard it was the silent laugh that when you do it, people always ask if you're all right. She picked up more paper and gave it to Kagome. Kagome made another paper ball and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was expecting it this time and he turned around and caught the ball.

"No!!!! Rin, the enemy has caught the bomb! I told you that he would." Kagome yelled, opening the bedroom door all the way. Kagome tried shifted the blame to Rin, just incase Inuyasha got mad. Not that Kagome would think that he would. Well, not in front of his son at least.

"Impossible!" Rin replied, getting into the act. "Kai was right! He is a monster! And you're the one that came up with the plan."

Kagome chose to ignore the last comment and started using Rin as a human shield. "HE'S GOING TO EAT US!!!!! AHHHHHH! SAVE ME RIN! HE SHOT A DEATH GLARE AT ME!" Inuyasha was, in-fact, giving Kagome a death glare.

"NOOOO! DON'T WORRY LADY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Kai shouted as he jumped out of the cabinet that he was still hiding in and ran towards a 'dead' Kagome that had fallen to the ground after Rin pushed her off.

"Kai, I think that the only way to save her is to give her a kiss!" Rin said, thinking up an all time most-evil-of-all-things-evil plan. At least, that's what it looked like to Dead Kagome when she figured out where this was going.

"I'll do it! Don't worry Lady! I'm save you!" Putting on a brave face, Kai bent down to the floor where Kagome was now lying 'dead' and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kai," Kagome whispered, "Your kiss brought me half-way back to life."

"What do I do to save you Lady?"

"Say… say my name Kai." Kagome said as she reached out a hand dramatically, enjoying her time in the spotlight. All the time, she was still glaring at Rin.

"Kagome." This didn't come from Kai, but from Inuyasha.

"DADDY! I was supposed to save La- Kagome." Kai yelled as he ran and started hitting Inuyasha.

"Kai, stop that." Inuyasha said, still staring at Kagome. When Kai didn't stop, Kagome got up and walked over.

"Kai, don't worry. Next time we play, you can save me from the evil monster that has me locked up in a tower. That's way more fun!"

Kai sniffed. "Really?" he asked.

"Really." Kagome reached out and tweaked his nose. "Now go and listen to your father. I have to make sure I have the stuff for your breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay."

Rin took Kai's hand and walked with him out of the room, leaving Kagome alone with Inuyasha.

"Uhhh..." Inuyasha said stupidly not knowing what to say yet feeling as if he should say something.

'_Kami, she really does look like Her. Except that Kagome has something about her, something... I don't know. Something special. Her smells are a lot stronger too. Sakura blossoms, vanilla, cinnamon, and… and…_ "Strawberries?"

"What about strawberries?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha realized that she said the last part out loud.

"Ummm… did you get... strawberries?" He asked lamely.

"Yeah! Would you like some?"

"No. I eat them sometimes with breakfast though." He said, having no idea why he told her this.

"Well," she said as she smiled calmly, "I'll be sure to keep plenty of strawberries on hand."

"Good, good. Well, I think that I'm just going to… go now."

"Alright. Good bye Inuyasha-sama." Kagome said as she bowed.

"Inuyasha. It's just… Inuyasha."

"Okay… Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned and left, leaving Kagome with her thoughts.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Well, I really have nothing to say. Except that Kai is soooo kawaii. I think that I'm going to do that every chapter. Oh well…**

**i ****think**** that I spelled the cat's name right... if i didn't, just tell me and I'll change it. BREE! YOU WERE NO HELP! well, u were but then you called me the evil nickname so now i hate u and want u 2 die.**

**Thank-Q's**

**BreeSS (gives death glare), BlackWidow12, degdemongurl45, pixiepuff101, SummerNightsxxx (OMG! Lub your name!), and Amaya Mishugosha! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!**

**2****nd**** A/N: I just want to say thank you for sticking through with me in the loooooooooooooong period of time that I have not been updating it (i hate science this year. pure, pure, freakin' stupid evil science...) so thank you once again. Onto revising chapter 5!!!**

**Lub,**

**Jillian**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN INUYASHA!!!! IT'S MINE!!!! –big bad mean ppl come w/ clubs- sorry, no it's not. All I own is the dollar I just found. –sister's voice-THAT'S MINE! -me- damn…**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**A/N:**** Okay, nothing much has changed in this chapter, but things between Inu and Kags are going slower. I was planning on taking out t****he first scene between Inu and Kags, but it was to funny to let go. Hope ya'll like it.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome woke up the next morning at seven to get breakfast ready for Kai who left at eight to go to pre-k. She got up and took a shower, still pondering over what happened yesterday and sighed.

'_God, I __can't__ start liking my boss just because he said my name and told me to just call him Inuyasha. Kami! Why the hell is this so confusing! I haven't even known him for a week.'_

'**It's because you LOVE him Kaggie. It's perfectly normal to feel this way.'**

'Thought that you were against 'Gome loving her boss.'

'**NOOOOO! I'm against her dating him because he's her boss. I am perfectly fine with her being in love with him.'**

'That's not what you said before but whatever.'

'_Yeah. Whatever is right. Can you two please go away for now. I am SOOO not in the mood to deal with this so early.'_

'Okay. Later 'Gome.'

'**Bye Kaggie.'**

Kagome sighed. Talking to herself was one thing, but to lose to different versions of herself (in her own head no less!), that was just strange.

'_What the hell was that about strawberries anyways? He was __so__ not going to ask me if I got strawberries. Maybe he smelled my shampoo? Yeah, that's got to be it.'_

Kagome got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and took out her blow dryer. She started singing to "Every Heart" as she blow-dried and braided her hair.

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart, Every Heart is not as gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

_Was afraid of darkness 'cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

Inuyasha was trying to find where Kagome put the coffee beans so that he could get a cup of coffee and be on his way to work when he heard someone singing. He realized that it was Kagome. He went over to Kagome's bedroom door to listen. I wasn't _his_ fault when the door creaked open when Inuyasha touched it; it wasn't _his_ fault when he tiptoed over to her bathroom door to listen and it _certainly_ wasn't his fault when he saw the cook's outfit that Rin gave Kagome last night.

_Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across  
Every heart, every heart can take a step towards dreams_

_All of us want to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
and give you a sound sleep_

_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget: believe in yourself - Tomorrows never die_

Now, it _might_ have been his fault that, when he first saw the outfit, a little voice in his head was telling him **'Wouldn't you ****love**** to see Kagome in this?'** and it _might've_ been his fault that his nails scratched on the bathroom door leaving marks when Inuyasha told the voice to shut-up.

_There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's friend of mine-so shine_

_Round and Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Goes and Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget: believe in yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

It might've also been him fault that he didn't go away when he heard the blow-dryer turn off and the singing stop. And even though a little alarm was going off in his head saying '**GET. OUT. NOW!!!!'** he ignored it. This all ended up having his ears being broken when Kagome screamed when she opened the door and found Inuyasha standing there staring at her.

"Ow! Would you shut-up wench!"

"Me shut up!? You're the one who walked into my bedroom and started spying on me in the shower!"

"I WASN'T SPYING ON YOU IN THE SHOWER!"

"OH? THEN MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!"

"I CAME OVER WHEN I HEARD THE SINGING! YOU WERE ALREADY OUT OF THE SHOWER!"

"BUT YOU WERE STILL SPYING ON ME!?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean-"

"Go away!"

"You can't give me orders in my own house!"

Kagome laughed evilly. "No, but I can give orders to anyone in the kitchens. This is still considered the kitchens and I suggest you listen to me or else your food will taste _very_ odd for the next week." Kagome threatened, still glaring at him from behind the bathroom door. Inuyasha gulped and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'_My… God. She… is… so… CREEPY!'_

'**Hot though. Very, very hot.'**

Inuyasha growled at him inner voice. _'Oh, shut up.'_

Kagome was having a similar talk with her voices.

'_THAT CREEP! He is the biggest, most arrogant, idiotic, stupid, insufferable, moronic BAKA on the entire planet!'_

'GO 'GOME! Give it to him! YEAH!'

'**So ****not**** yeah! HE'S. HER. BOSS!'**

'…so?'

'_I gotta agree with Evil right now. So?'_

'**HE CAN ****FIRE**** HER! As in ****No Job****!'**

'_Oh God! I didn't think of that! He wouldn't fire me, would he? Omigod! What if he does! That'll be sooooo bad! Omigod omigod ohmigod!'_

'Calm down 'Gome. Forget about that for now. Right now, you have to make a breakfast for Kai a.k.a. the kawaii-est kid on the planet.'

Kagome took a deep breath and counted up to ten to calm herself down. _'Okay. You're right. I'm going to just go out there and get on with my job.'_

'Good girl! Now, stand up straight. Remember, IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!'

'_Right!'_

'**He's probably not even there anyways.'**

Kagome straightened her outfit, took a deep breath, and walked out into the kitchen.

'_HE'S STILL HERE!!!'_

'Calm down. Ignore him. Act as if NOTHING HAPPENED.'

"Good morning Kai." Kagome said smiling as she reached across the counter to fluff-up the little boy's hair.

"Good morning Kagome!" He said back, bouncing up and down in his seat. "I'm huuuuuuuuungry! Do ya gots anything good to eat?"

"It's 'do you have' and yes I do! Would you like eggs?"

"Yum!" Kai licked his lips.

"Good! How about scrambled?"

"Okay!"

Kagome got to work making the eggs as Kai hopped down from the bar stool and went and sat across from his dad at the table.

"So Daddy," Kai started as he stared at Inuyasha with his hands crossed and his eyes 'innocent'.

Inuyasha groaned. "Yes Kai?"

"Why aren't you at work? Did something go… _wrong_ that stopped you from going?" Kai was trying not to laugh all while keeping a smirk on his little, evil three-year-old face.

"Fine, fine. You won."

"And?" Kai asked as he picked up the 20 dollar bill that Inuyasha slid across the table.

"And what?"

"You said that if you lost, you would say the terms of the bet in-front of the person that caused the bet."

"I'll give you another 20 if you don't make me say it!" Inuyasha said to his son in a slightly panicked voice.

"Hhhhmmmmm… NOPE!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

At that moment, Kagome brought over Kai's plate of eggs and a big bowl of strawberries. When Inuyasha reached to get one, Kagome slapped his hand away. "None for you! Kai's a growing boy that needs his food. You are an annoying, arrogant prat though. That means no strawberries!" She turned to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and spun her around. Alas, he was not to pull her into a deep and romantic kiss that we all are dying for. No, he spun her around and told her to stay here for a moment. Kagome couldn't disobey a direct order and started muttering under her breath how much she hated Inuyasha right now.

"Look, wench."

Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha remembered her threat of something in his food that wasn't supposed to be there and gulped.

"Me and Kai-"

"Kai and I." Kagome corrected.

"Kai and I made a bet about you." He hurried on as Kagome was now glaring daggers. Seriously, you could practically _see_ the daggers shooting out of her eyes straight into Inuyasha's chest.

"Kai said that I would make a total ass-"

"No cussing in front of Kai."

"_Fine_. Kai said that I would make a total fool of myself in front of you with in a week. Rin said that I would take about a month, but Kai kept insisting a week. I got pissed- sorry, _mad_ about it and I bet him that I _wouldn't_ make an a- fool of myself.

"Because of this morning's…er, accident, the entire household heard, making Kai the winner of the bet."

Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes for the first time since he started talking. "Look, I'm sorry alright!"

'_Ohhh, those eyes. That amber color...'_ Kagome sighed. No way was she ever going to live this down. _'... NO! You're mad at him. But, awwww! He's blushing!'_

"Fine." Kagome smiled at him "I forgive you!"

"Yay!!!" Kai jumped up and ran between Inuyasha and Kagome, tugging on both of their hands at once. "Daddy, can we take Kagome with us to Uncle Sesshomaru's house later to night!"

"No Kai. I'm sure that Kagome would be bored there."

"Nu Huh! Auntie Rin's coming with us! Please!!!!!" Kai did a natural puppy dog pout (well? What did you expect?)

"Fine, _if_ she wants to come!"

Kai looked at Kagome with a begging look on his face. Kagome sighed, giving into his cuteness.

"I'll go, I'll go. Happy?"

"Yes!" Kai started jumping up and down again as he hugged Kagome who looked over at the clock.

"KAMI! KAI! You have to get to school!" Kagome exclaimed. "Inuyasha, you have to get to work! Ayah! Inuyasha, drop Kai off on your way to work!"

"Wait a second wench-"

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled, splitting his name into two parts. "That's the only way that either of you two can make it on time! Now, go!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha turned around and two pairs of eyes met each other.

There was a pause. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked as if they wanted to say something to the other, but neither did a thing. Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth, Kai's voice was heard.

"DA-AD!!! COME ONE!" Kai yelled from the front door.

"Coming Kai." Inuyasha yelled. "Later… Kagome."

"Later." Kagome replied breathlessly.

'_Oh my God. Ayame knew I was going to fall in love with him, she just didn't say a word!!!'_

'**Maybe she wanted you to figure out for yourself'**

'Either way, that was SO hot!!! 'Gome, you are so bad! Kami, he's so hot!'

'**Ewww Evil! You're drooling!!!!!'**

'_Omigod…'_

Kagome fanned herself.

'_Irony huh? "If you can't stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen". HA! I laugh at the irony.'_

'Just don't go insane on us 'Gome, k?'

'**We wouldn't want that! Then she couldn't kiss Inuyasha-sama.'**

'…'

'…'

'…**what?'**

'I never thought that I would hear YOU say that.'

'**Well, I'm… warming up to the thought.'**

''Gome, Nice is AGREEING WITH ME! TAKE THE CHANCE!

'…'Gome?'

'**Kaggie?'**

Kagome didn't hear them though. She was too lost in thoughts of her and a certain hanyou that we all know and love.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much to everyone that's read the story so far! OMIGOD! And all of the reviews! You make someone WANT to write. I finished this really sad book yesterday (it was awesome tho. It's call **Love, Sara **by Mary Beth Lundgren! Go and read it!). So I'm crying about it right? Well, I log into my emails, and there are 32 emails about **Cooking Lessons**. THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!**

**It's sooooo fun writing an evil Kai. Plan on having more of that in the future!**

**THANK-Q'S**** Goddess Psyche, SummerNightsxxx, Happiness virus** (2 reviews for 1 chapter! YAY!), **AnzPriestess**(4 reviews XD)**, duckies rox my sox, Saikoubi-Megami, apolla101** (awesome name!)**, Mrs.KyoSohma** (ANOTHER FURUBA FAN!!!! KILLER!)**, Smexikitsune4884, xiDOREyoux, Julia Harris, Finla, SistersGrimm, BlackWidow12 **(yes, ur on here again)**, Xia-chan, pixiepuff101, and Kagome Lady of Darkness!**

**Now, let's look at the stats:**

Cooking Lessons** is on the favorites list of following users:**

**Akari-san, Amaya Mishugosha, BlackWidow12, BreeSS, Finla, Imagine.EXE, JaMeEL16, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Wah IMA Pirate, apolla101, chelboo1992, dogdemongurl45, pixiepuff101, xiDOREyoux.**

**Total Number:**** 14 people**

Cooking Lessons** is on the alert list of following users:**

**Akari-san, Amaya Mishugosha, AznPriestess, BlackWidow12, BreeSS, Goddess Psyche, McMagicG12, Mrs.KyoSohma, S.B. Kathrine, SistersGrimm, SummerNightsxxx, Wah IMA Pirate, WhiteTiger1992, Xia-chan, apolla101, chelboo1992, kitsunegirl48, pixiepuff101, xiDOREyoux**

**Total Number:**** 19**

Cooking Lessons** is listed in the following C2 archives**

**Sesshy's Lady Favorites**

**Total Number:**** 1**

**And almost 2000 views!!!!!! -squeals- OMIGODOMIGODOMIGD!!!!!!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!**

**Till Next Time,**

**-Jillian**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN INUYASHA!!!! IT'S MINE!!!! –big bad mean ppl come w/ clubs- sorry, no it's not. All I own is the dollar I just found. –sister's voice-THAT'S MINE! -me- damn…**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**A/N: This one didn't change a lot either. Only one more chapter to rewrite and then I'll put up the rewritten version ASAP! Even though by the time you read this, the rewritten version will all ready be posted but you know what? Whatever.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kagome was deciding what to make for dinner for the next night when Rin came into the Kitchen.

"So Kagome, mind telling me what was up with the screaming match between you and Inuyasha this morning?"

Kagome's shoulders dropped and she sighed. "How many people heard?"

"The entire household. Don't worry though!" Rin said as she went over to comfort the other woman.

"How can I _not_ worry Rin! The entire _household_ heard! God, I am _so_ dead. Oh yeah!" Kagome turned to Rin and glared at her. "What is this about a bet about Inuyasha making an ass of himself in front of me within a week?"

Rin gulped. "Uhhh, yeah, about that…"

"Never mind. Do you think that I should make carrot-ginger soup with coconut-roasted shrimp for dinner tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What about tonight."

"I just so happens that I'm going over to Sesshomaru-san's house tonight with you, Kai, and Inuyasha. Kami! That kid is too cute for his own good. Did you know that he's _evil_?" Kagome looked up from her cookbook to stare at Rin.

Rin just laughed. She could tell that having Kagome in the house would be best for all. _'She might even be able to malt away Inuyasha's heart of ice that __she__ put there. If Kagome-chan can do it, it'll be wonderful!'_

"So shrimp soup it is! Damn, we don't have shrimp or shredded coconut! Rin, can I have the money to get the stuff from the store?"

"Sure. I'll give it to you later."

"Great. Hey, do you think that Sesshomaru's cook will have fresh lime juice? I didn't get any. I didn't think that I'd need it so soon."

"I think that Nami has some. It'll be fun having you there! We need to find what you're going to wear!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that later." Kagome said absently waving her hand at Rin.

"You can hang with me and Nami while we're there. Inu-kun and Fluffy-kun will be talking business. Kai just plays in the toy-room or helps Nami with dinner."

"Okay. You want to have soba with me later for lunch?"

"Sure." Rin looked at Kagome oddly and then asked her a question. "Kagome, would you mind if you stepped back a bit. There's a mutant who wishes to eat your brain so he can populate the entire world."

"Fine."

Rin stared at Kagome and then shook her head. "Kagome, are you all right? You've been distracted the entire time that I've been talking to you!"

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!" Rin put her hands on her hips and stared Kagome straight in the eyes. "I just asked if you would allow your brain to be eaten by a mutant who wants to populate the world and all you said was 'fine'. Something's up."

"Fine, fine." Kagome jumped on the counter top looked at Rin. "I'm just nervous about running my own kitchen. I've never done it before. Oh sure I've seen how it's been done in about a million different places, but I never actually did do it."

'You little liar!'

'_Shut-up! Rin won't be able to tell.'_

"Seriously? From the way you act and the aura you give off, it's seems like you're a pro at doing this type or thing."

"Well, whatever. Plus that fight with Inuyasha this morning didn't help improve my nerves much."

"Don't worry about it." Rin said as she laughed, "Inuyasha's an idiot. That was proven by who he chose as his first wife."

Kagome laughed. "I guess that you're right. Who _was_ his first wife? The public never knew who it was. All we knew was that she was the richest woman in Japan until she divorced Inuyasha. The next richest woman in Japan will be you I guess, seeing as you're Sesshomaru's fiancée."

"His first wife." Rin said. "Uggg. We all hated her. None of us could see why Inuyasha picked her."

Kagome knew that Rin was avoiding saying who it was. Rin was such a bad liar. "Forget it. You don't have to tell me."

"Sorry Kags. It's just that his first wife-"

"-Is me." A voice said from the Kitchens' side door. A voice that was very familiar to Kagome; a voice that taunted Kagome whenever it had a chance in the past.

'_No! It can't be. She left, didn't she? Dropped out after the first year. After all of her crap, she can't be here too!'_

'Only one way to find out.'

Kagome turned and saw the one person that she despised with all of her heart.

"Kikyo…" she whispered.

Kikyo smirked as she walked into the Kitchen.

"Hello Rin. Having fun without me? That's nice. I came back to take the things I left behind." She said smugly as she walked by Rin and up to Kagome. "Now, who the hell are you?" she asked with an 'I-don't-care-who-you-are-but-you-better-start-bowing-down-to-me' look on her face.

"Kagome Higurashi, Head Cook. Now, if you don't get out of my Kitchen right now I will personally through you out." Kagome said growling at her.

"You can't throw me out. I'm THE Inuyasha Takahashi's _wife_. I can fire you in a second."

"No longer his wife. At least, that's the talk that's going around. Inuyasha is now divorced from you. I'll repeat myself only once. Get out of my kitchen before I throw you out myself."

"No."

'Gods. This girl is just as big an idiot as she was in collage.'

'_I think that she's a bigger idiot now.'_

'**How'd she ever get into collage anyways?'**

'Paid to get in.'

'_Plus the fact that she screwed around with almost every professor there helped.'_

'**Oh yeah. Forgot.'**

'OH MY GOD! She is such a -'

'**What are you looking for Kaggie?'**

'_Pepper spray. I know that I have some somewhere in here.'_

Kagome was looking around in one drawer by her as Kikyo was getting madder and madder that Kagome was paying her no mind.

'_What the hell is WRONG with this girl? Doesn't she realize who I am? Whatever! I'll make her regret that she every ignored Kikyo Hiromi. Soon-to-be Kikyo Takahashi once more.'_ Kikyo thought to herself as she put on a smirk.

"Ah ha!" Kagome yelled as she pulled out her pepper spray.

"Kagome, what is that?" Rin asked having a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Pepper spray." Kagome said as calmly as if she said the sky was blue. "It's so useful getting people out of somewhere that you don't want them. You know what I'm talking about: personal space; coming waaaaay to close in a dance at a club; a kitchen with an unwanted guest."

"Kagome, don't-" Rin warned, already seeing that it was too late.

"Omigod! What the hell did you do? OMIGOD!!!! I'm freakin' BLIND you bitch!" Kikyo yelled after Kagome sprayed the pepper spray.

"Like I haven't been called that before. Come on." Kagome said ruthlessly as she pulled Kikyo to the front door by her ear.

"Ow! Get your hand off of me!"

"And let you run into a wall? Okay." Kagome took her hand off and Kikyo ended up tripping and falling over landing on her face. Kagome pulled Kikyo up by the ear again and brought her to the front door and pushed her out it.

"Now, stay out of this house. Stay away from Inuyasha, Kai, and anyone else here. Especially me. If I see you around here again, you will be sorry. Goodbye." Kagome slammed the door shut and locked it. "Rin, tell the others not to let her in here. I don't think that she's going to come back, at least for a few days. Might want to watch the other doors just incase she does though."

"Kagome, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you after you tell everyone not to let her in." Kagome said as she walked back down to the Kitchens.

'_The NERVE of that… that…'_

'Bitch?'

'_Yes! My God, she is just as arrogant and annoying as before! Maybe more so! And she didn't even recognize me! How could she not recognize me after all of the shit that she pulled? God fuckin' damn it! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!'_

'**Let the steam out Kaggie. No one will get mad.'**

'You had every reason to throw her out after all of her shit.'

'_Yeah. I think that everyone's going to think that I'm insane now though. Well, might as well kiss this job good-bye too- OH MY GOD! It just clicked in my head that she's Kai's MOM! How in the name of Hell could a kid as kawaii as HIM come from someone like HER?'_

'**Kaggie, come back to us! Don't let go! If you do, you might not come back! Kaggie!'**

'_Come on 'Gome! Shit… what to do, what to do…_

'**GOT IT! Name the ingredients in Rio Grande Trout with Riesling!'**

"One cup of dried Riesling; one large carrot, finely julienned; one large celery rib, finely julienned; one-half small sweet onion, thinly sliced; four whole black peppercorns; three juniper berries, crushed; one garlic clove, crushed; one bay leaf; one thyme sprig; one oregano sprig; one tablespoon canola oil; four 7-ounce skinless trout fillets; salt and freshly ground pepper; one tablespoon unsalted butter." Kagome took a deep breath after she recited the ingredients outloud. "Okay, I'm good thanks."

'**You're welcome.'**

'Damn it! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of us!'

'**Leave it be.'**

'Fine. I think that you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to Rin though. That'll be a punishment itself. I'm out of here.' Kagome's Evil voice popped away just as Rin came storming into the kitchen at that very moment.

'**Good luck Kaggie. You'll need it.'**

"Okay, you're going to tell me what the heck is going on right now!" Rin shouted angrily yet still manging to make it sound like a whisper.

"Can I do my baking while I do?"

"Fine. I want the whole story though."

"Okay." Kagome started taking out the stuff she needed and started telling Rin the entire story behind her and Kikyo.

"Kikyo and I knew each other since we were little. She moved into the neighborhood when I was about five, I think. Everyone was so happy. Little Kagome was finally going to have a friend to play with. When she moved it, everything went horrible. She was a year older and she took advantage of that. She was always the cutest girl even though we looked so similar. In Kindergarten, all of the guys had crushes on her. She could tell them to do ANYTHING and they did it.

"Middle school wasn't much better. Kikyo was already dating around. I mean, we were in the sixth grade and she had seven boyfriends in one school year! That continued on and on and on. I was compared to her about everything. 'Why can't you be like Kikyo?' 'Try and look more like Kikyo.' 'Start acting more like Kikyo.' Do know how it feels like to be compared to someone that you hate every day in one of the hardest and most confusing times of your life? Mom understood how I felt so she didn't pressure me about it. Home was the only place where I could escape from it all.

"When I meet Sango Freshman year, I was so happy! Everyone had been together since we were little. I was all excited. I was thinking 'Here's someone that _doesn't_ know Kikyo. That _doesn't_ know that she has bested me in everything'. Ayame was the same way. When they did find out about it, they didn't care. They had the same opinion about Kikyo that I did: that we all hated her and wanted her to die.

"I never dated around in High School. Not even in collage. I didn't want to be like Kikyo. I knew that my first kiss would be to the person that I would spend my life with. It was the same way with my mom and dad. Based on that, I swore never to date. When The One came, I would know it. Until then, I wasn't going to be like the whore that I was always compared to.

"Things were looking up around the end of senior year. I got accepted into one of the best cooking school around. People started letting up on the whole 'Be-more-like-Kikyo' thing and started seeing me for me. Things were awesome. I got into collage and settled in fine. My roommate turned out to be someone from High School. We became really good friends after she said sorry for acting the way she did. I told her it was fine. She now owns her own restaurant and has said that whenever I go I can get my stuff on the house.

"So I'm thinking things were pretty god. Then, whom do I see but Kikyo Hiromi herself in my class on the first day. She hated cooking! I knew that. Everyone in our _town_ knew that! She burned water for Kami's sake! How the hell can you burn water I shall never know!

"She ended up being better than me at everything! It was as if I was stuck in some déjà vu horror movie. It was awful! At the end of the first year, it was discovered that she ended up failing everything. She flirted with some professors and paid off others. She was kicked out and the professors fired. I guess it was right after that that Kikyo met Inuyasha and got together with him and had Kai." You could hear the sadness in Kagome's voice and how hard she tried to hold in the tears. She finished putting frosting on her cake and put it in the fridge and turned back towards Rin.

"Well," she said dejectedly, "You have half-an-hour to say whatever you want before my attention will turn back to the cake."

Rin was to busy lost in her thoughts to reply at first. When she did, all she said was "Did you know it took you and hour to make the cake?" and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Thank you Rin. Thank you so much." Kagome said through the tears that were now flowing freely.

"Don't worry about it." Rin pulled back and held Kagome at arms length. "Now, I suggest that you go lie down for a bit. I'll wake you up in half-an-hour for your cake. Tonight, I'll make sure that you forget all about Kikyo."

"Thanks Rin."

"You're welcome. Now go!" Rin shooed Kagome into her room and went back into the Kitchen and saw Kagome's cell phone sitting on the counter. She went over and picked it up.

'_Let me see. If Kagome hated Kikyo this much, her friends probably feel the same. Wonderful. I think that I can have them help with the little plan of mine.'_

Rin scrolled through Kagome's contacts until she found Sango and Ayame's numbers. She wrote them down and put the cell phone down.

'_I just hope that things don't mess up.'_ She thoughts as she went to make a few phone calls.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I know that everyone's going to try and kill me now, so I'm going to type my stuff and then go hide in a ditch. Wait, I don't have to! No one knows where I live!!!!! -sighs breath of relief- wait, bree's been to my house, damn…**

**You ppl had to have known that Kikyo was going to make an appearance. OMG! She was in Inuyasha last night! Grrrr. I hate her. So she gave Kagome-chan a complement, she's still ebil for trying to take Inu back to hell w/ her!!!! And did anyone else cry when the dude died in Full Metal Alchemist???? That was soooo sad! I like that dude! He was cool!!!!! -cries-**

**Okay, enough of my babbling. Time for the thank-you's.**

**THANK-Q'S**

**SummerNightsxxx****- almost, but not yet. That won't come till much later. I didn't update like the wind, sry. I just updated like a teenage girl hyper off of sugar. Yum, sugar!!!!!!**

**XiDOREyoux****- beautiful –echoes- beautiful, beautiful, beauti, beau…. U think it's beautiful! YAAAAAAY!**

**Kagome Lady of Darkness****- it rocked!? AWESOME!!! I think that ur going 2 b 1 of the ppl that wants to kill me now though. God, that would suck…**

**inukags4eva9292****-Kai is the kawii-est person in the entire planet! –sigh- if only he was real. Tat would b too cute!**

**lovelyflip08****- -squeals back- I KNOW!!!!!**

**BlackWidow12****- trust me, inu's DEFINITELY gonna have to beg. A lot! LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS!!!!!**

**Xia-chan****- we gotta love the fluff! I mean, it's fluff! Very hot indeed. To bad my friend already called him. Oh well, I'm VERY happy w/ Kyo-kun…**

**pixiepuff101****- them kissing will come later, but it will come… eventually… s God, I hope so... oooooo glad that u lub it!!!!!! **

**Finla****- having inu make an ass of himself is one of the fun-est things that a ff writer can do I think! Sesshomaru's house is soon!**

**inulover4ever****- Kaggie three voices are killer! They're kinda like the Dark side and the Good side in someone.**

**duckies rox my sox****- first I make u 4get that ur sick, now ur risking electrocution to read the story… may I say that that is weird, but amazingly awesome! …sry. Ur going to have 2 keep asking what's gonna happen 'cause I'm not telling –zips lips- … -unzips lips- btw, ur profile's sooooooo funny! Especially the cat and jell-o parts! –zips lips shut again-**

**AznPriestess****- YAY! U LUB ALL THE CHAPPIES!!!!! –smiles insanely-**

**apolla101****- I lub kai! I'm so happy that he's mine so I can make him as kawii as I want!!!!**

**Akari-san****- I AM happy! Very, very happy!!! Kai is based off of the little kid that used 2 live next door 2 me. That's where I get all of the cuteness from!**

**I really hope that you ppl don't kill me, mostly Bree 'cause she's the only 1 who knows where I live… plus I'm going 2 see her when school starts next week -gulps-**

**-puts on flameproof jacket and hides- BYE!**

**-Jillian**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** All I own is Kai and many, many, MANY books/manga. I wish I own Inu and Kags… but I don't, so I cry.**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**And Thank-You to SistersGrimm about the rating. I changed it back to 'T'. I just hope that everyone thinks that it's all right tat way!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rin hung up her phone and went to wake up Kagome. She walked into the Kitchen and found Kagome eating something with cookbooks open on every available space.

"What. Is. _This_?" Rin asked standing in the doorway.

"Inuyasha just called. Apparently, Sesshomaru called and told him that Nami is sick and can't cook for tonight, so the dinner's going to be over here. They _also_ now have a business client that is in town for just tonight. He, his wife, and their daughter are coming over tonight! I have to make a three-course meal with dessert by six tonight by myself since the kitchen hands aren't coming until tomorrow!!!! Shit, shit, shit…"

"Yeah… uhhh, I'm going to go pick Kai up and when I come back, I'll see if I can help."

"Yes, yes! Now, get out of my Kitchen! I need to think!" Kagome said without looking up from one of the closest books.

"Okay…?" was Rin's reply as she backed out of the kitchen.

"Let's see, I'll have salad, then soup. Beef or chicken for the main meal? Or should I use veal? Oh my God, what if they don't eat meat? More people are going vegetarian now. Should I make a pizza? Ukemochi no Kami, what should I do?"

'Oh yes. Because the Goddess of Food is really going to pay attention to this while there are kids STARVING in places like Africa.'

'**Oh be quiet! Can't you see that Kaggie is worried enough?!'**

"I am going to DIE! That's all there is to it! I can't make this dinner! Inuyasha said that Mr. Sakamoto one of their biggest clients! He said, and I quote, 'If _anything_ goes wrong during this dinner, the entire company will fall.' Anything meaning my food! C-crap! He got me all freaked out now!"

'**Calm down. You CAN do this dinner and you will.'**

'Plus, you are forgetting that you have us! And Rin'll make sure that nothing goes wrong.'

"Good. Should I stick with chicken or should I do a pasta dish and why am I saying this all out loud?"

'Because you're insane 'Gome. Hate to break it to you.'

"Wonderful."

'**Forget about Evil! Just start cooking!'**

"Right! I won't give up!" Kagome yelled striking a determined pose.

Kagome was found in the middle of making dumplings when Rin came back with Kai.

"I see that you figured out what you're going to make." Rin said as she looked around the messy kitchen.

"Yep. HELP ME!" Kagome yelled as she wiped her brow.

"Sure. Kai, go play with your toys."

"But Auntie Rin!!!"

"Now." Kai stalked out of the room sulking as Rin walked over to help Kagome.

"Okay. I need you to go to the store and get some stuff for me. And be quick about it."

"Okay. What do I need?" Rin asked as she pulled out paper and a pen.

Kagome recited the list. "Small fingerling potatoes; brined capers; ground cardamom; two cinnamon sticks; a large jalapeno, seeded; oyster sauce; a three-inch piece of fresh ginger; and chopped cilantro. Move! I need this stuff fast!"

Rin ran out of the kitchen and into her car without argument. That Kagome was very scary and Rin didn't want to be the one to tick her off. She has KNIVES in there!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rin came back right away with everything that Kagome needed and asked if she could help.

"YES! Start by finishing up making these dumplings."

"Okay!"

The two worked in quiet for a few minutes. They would've remained silent if a little boy didn't come running into the kitchen screaming!

"Kai, what's wrong!" Rin asked worriedly as she bent down to look him in the eyes.

"Dad called. He's coming home early to make sure that the house is ready for the people coming over."

"When's he coming home?"

"Now. Kai, I called you about an hour ago. Why are you just telling them now?" Inuyasha said from the Kitchen's backdoor, still in his suit. This was all too much for Kagome.

"EVERYBODY, BE QUIET!" she yelled above the noise, "Everyone but Rin leave! Kai, go play somewhere. Inuyasha, for not giving me a heads up about this dinner and now making me rush around and do everything at the last minute, change and get your ass down here! I am making you work. Hard! NOW GO!" Everyone was a pause and everyone was silent and then ran off to do whatever they were told. Seeing Kagome get mad was very scary and they didn't want to see it again. Inuyasha came back down about ten minutes later.

"What do you want me to do wench?" he asked Kagome.

"I don't think that you have any right to call me anything after the pressure you put on me to make this dinner good. Start working on the soup. And for Kami's sake, if you mess it up I will burn you."

Inuyasha gulped and started reading from the cookbook for what he needed.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Four hours and fifteen minutes later, Kagome was done with _everything_! She sent Inuyasha up at five to go get ready and the guests came at five-thirty. It was now a quarter-'til-six and Kagome was starting to clean up the kitchen.

"So, everything's ready Kagome?" Rin asked as she walked in hand-in-hand with someone.

"Yep. Thanks for so much help. Sorry that I got kinda crazy earlier though."

"It's alright. Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Very nice to meet you Sesshomaru-san." Kagome said and bowed. "Please forgive me for how I look."

"It's quite alright Kagome-san. I hear that you've been cooking all day?"

"Yes, that's right. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I need to get back out there or else Inuyasha will try to kill me. It was very nice meeting you Kagome-san."

"Like-wise Sesshomaru-san." The two bowed and then Sesshomaru left.

"Well, do you like him?" Rin asked excitedly.

"He seems very nice. Is he a half-demon too?"

Rin giggled. "Full demon. Inuyasha's mom was their dad Inutashio's second wife. Sesshomaru's mom died in a car crash when he was little. He was just a bit older than Kai, I think. Inutashio married Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi."

"Oh. Is Kai busy with the little girl that I saw earlier?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Actually, he's showing her all of his toys right now!" The two women laughed. When they were done, Kagome asked Rin if she would help with the serving. Rin said sure and in ten minutes, Kagome was calling everyone to dinner.

Inuyasha sat at the head of the table and Sesshomaru sat opposite him. Mr. Hideaki Sakamoto sat to Inuyasha's right and his wife (Mrs. Shika Sakamoto) sat to Sesshomaru's left. On the side opposite the adult guests, their daughter (Takara) sat next to Kai who was sitting by Sesshomaru.

Kagome brought out the appetizer and told them what it was.

"Spinach and Tofu dumplings. Help yourself; I have plenty in the Kitchen."

They ate the dumplings while Rin and Kagome spied on the conversation.

Rin sighed and started talking. "Isn't he so handsome? He's wonderful. He doesn't deserve someone like me that has no talent."

"He _loves_ you Rin! And you have so many talents!"

"Not like you!"

"You are amazing with kids! Plus, you're a pretty fair cook." Kagome smiled warmly. "Come on, it's time to serve the salad, then the soup."

The two brought out the salad and Kagome again announced what it was.

"Warm Leeks, Asparagus and Potatoes Salad."

The two walked back to their spy position, watching the two little ones now.

"Look at Kai!" Kagome exclaimed. "He keeps looking at her! Awwww! That's so kawaii!"

"She's trying to ignore him though! She has a blush on her cheeks! Aren't they adorable?"

"Wait, why's everyone stopped eating?" Kagome's voice had panic in it.

"They're done. Shoot! Time for the soup!"

"Right."

When Kagome placed the bowl of soup in front of Kai, he made a face at it.

"Pretend you're eating something else. Just please try it." Kagome whispered into his ear. She straightened up and said "Chicken Soup with Jasmine Rice and Ginger." Before she turned to walk away, she heard Kai whisper back "Okay."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Main course time. Please oh please like it!" Kagome whispered to herself and then walked into the room balancing the tray on her hand.

"Spicy Lemon Grass Chicken. Please Enjoy!" She placed down everyone's plate. While Rin gave a plate to Sesshomaru who was staring at her, Kagome had Inuyasha's in her hand. She set it down and their fingers brushed. The two looked at each other. Inuyasha looked as if he still wanted to say something. Kagome looked away quickly, hoping that he didn't see the blush that was slowly creeping into her cheeks.

As Kagome straightened up and was turning back to reenter the kitchen, Shika called her over.

"Miss, you are the cook correct?"

Kagome bowed and answered. "Yes Sakamoto-san. Do you like the dinner so far?"

"It's wonderful! The dumplings were fabulous. My family dabbles in restaurant businesses. If you need any help with anything, be sure to look me up. You have what it takes to get through the business."

Kagome beamed at the praise. "Thank you Sakamoto-san. If I ever start one, I-I'll be sure to find you."

"Very good." Shika turned her attention to her daughter and Kagome and Rin slipped back into the kitchen.

"Oh, my God… I can't believe it. She didn't even eat the main dish and she said that I have what it takes!!!! Oh, my God! This was exactly what I was looking for!"

"Kagome! I can't believe it!"

"I know Rin."

"Plus, you were blushing when Inuyasha looked at you! Wouldn't it be just like, THE perfect shojo manga? The cook and the Master of the House falling madly in love." Rin sighed, choosing to ignore Kagome's questioning look.

"Whatever. Can you take the Cardamom Lassi to them when I done making it?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." Kagome went to make the drinks, thinking about what happened so far at the dinner.

'_I still can't believe that Sakamoto-san told me that! Kami, this could be my big break!'_

'**Are you going to take it Kaggie?'**

'_I don't think so…'_

'Why not?'

'_I don't think I'm ready, even if SHE does. And I still need the cash to make it happen. Plus, I really want to get to know Kai and Rin better.'_

'And Inuyasha I'm sure'

'_W-what?!'_

'Inu and 'Gome, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes Love, then comes marriage, then come Inu with the-'

'_SHUT-UP!'_

'**Great God Kami, please forgive Evil. It's simply her nature.'**

'COME ON! 'Gome and Mr.-Inuyasha-Takahashi-who-is-newly-DIVORCED!- would be totally cute together!'

'**Hmph! I'm going to take a bath.'** The Nice voice popped away but not before Kagome felt a headache coming on because of the slap that

'_Oh, my God.'_ Kagome shook her head and finished the drinks. She put them on a platter for Rin to carry them out.

"Tell them that dessert will be served in a bit."

"Okay."

Rin walked out with the platter balanced on one hand. Kagome leaned again the counter and sighed a breath of relief. She stayed there for a moment, still thinking about the offer she got. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Inuyasha walked right in front of her.

"Hey."

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha asked harshly while he rubbed his ears. Kagome replied, but not in the way that he thought she would.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I sorry! Are they all right? You don't need ice for them or anything do you? If you do, I can get you ice! Are you _sure_ that they're fine? Really su-"

"Yes, they're all right wench. Listen up, I have a question."

"W-what is it?" Kagome had a bit of nervousness in her voice that caused her to stutter. Inuyasha lessened the harshness in his voice and continued talking.

"Dinner was good tonight. Are you going to accept Mrs. Sakamoto's offer and leave us?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

'_God, why would he care! And it's none of his business if I will or will not take the job!'_

'**Just answer him! He's waiting!'**

"I… I don't think so Inuyasha," she looked around the kitchen and then focused her eyes back on his, "I'm having too much fun. Plus, I don't want to leave Kai yet."

"Okay. That's good." Inuyasha suddenly back up and looked off in another direction and started shuffling around. "Uh, when're you going to serve dessert?"

"Whenever you all are ready, I guess."

"Okay. Well then," he straitened his tie and jacket, "I'll go tell everyone to gather back in the Dinning Room then. I'll send Rin in when we're ready."

"Yes." Kagome bowed and Inuyasha walked out of the room. She straightened herself up and started to gather her breath back together.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_And yes, I know that most of you guys are going to over look this but who cares. Here is the rewritten version of _Cooking Lessons_. After taking me F-O-R-E-V-E-R to finish, I've finally gotten it done. I'm very proud. Please, no flames if you don't like it. Don't like it, don't read. I will SO totally accept criticism and help though. Thank you very much!!!_

_-Jillian_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**THANK-YOU TIME!!!!! yay!**

**Akari-san****- Oh, little ms. Kikyo has A LOT of hell to pay for. It's going to be A LOT of fun to write that part. Oh, how I can't wait!**

**AznPriestess****- totally! I think she deserves more, but for the moment, that'll have to do.**

**Saikoubi-Megami****- Hope that little fluff that was in here was good enough for you. Drama, Romance, and Comedy- the three basic parts needed to make up the perfect story.**

**Mikkey Hodge****- thank you!!! Glad you like!**

**heavens lil cherry****- UPDATE IS HERE!!!!!!! Hope you lub it!!!!!! SAY YOU LUB IT!**

**coykoi****- I swory for making you cry…… again. Kagome always was, always is, and always will be better than that whore. Woops, did I say that outloud? I meant woman. Yeah! Let's go with that!**

**KawaiiEmiko50****- I really glad that you like it, but I'm NOT getting rid of Kagome's little voices. Most people think that they're really funny and that they like them. You're the first person that's ever said something against them. Didn't you have an imaginary friend when you were little that you always talked to? Have you ever read DramaCon? Her little bad and good angel's are basically what they are. People talk to themselves all the time. It's just odd when they start screaming when there's a big crowd around or they loose when arguing w/ themselves.**

**xiDOREyoux****- hmmmmm… very interesting… lol. Hey, one question. After every review, why do you always put down the chapter number? Just wonderin'.**

**inulover4eva****- yes, we all love pepper spray. Almost as much as we love InuKags. lol. Sorry that it took so much longer for an update.**

**DearestEli****- I always do that. I look at the chapter number and go "Damn! I wanted to review five chapters back!" ANOTHER PERSON THAT LOVES THE STORY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**SistersGrimm****- YESYESYES! I agree w/ EVERYTHING you wrote in the review. I'm still trying to get over Maes' death though. God, why do I keep writing about FMA in an Inuyasha fic!? Thank you SO MUCH once again about the rating. Changed it back.**

**jessenia14****- OMG!!! I LUV UR REVIEW! IT'S ALL IN CAPS! YAY! BUSY WRITING THE EIGHTH CHAPTER NOW! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**Kagome Lady of Darkness****- Good, you don't want to kill me. That would really suck if you did, plus, I wouldn't be able to update teh story if you did. Glad you like!**

**BreeSS****- I'm sorry bree. You know I lub you! AND MOE! CAN'T FORGET ABOUT MOE! Btw, take pics of all the kittens for me and show me at school! YES, I FORCE YOU TOO!**

**Xia-chan****- Kyo-kun, Ichigo, and Ed are all going to be my hubbies! YAY! The twins are totally kick-ass cool!! Great choice! I approve! Lol. SOOOOOOO happy that u think the story's awesome! YAY!!!**

**SaKuRa262****- here's the update. It took FOREVER THOUGHT! An N-O! I HATE KIKYO!!!! SHE'S EBIL!!!!!! Most times, I yell at the TV when she comes on it. I once threw my pillow at her when I got pissed. My poor pillow, it got hurt when it touched kikyo… so sad**

**apolla101****- Kaggie's awesome! And seeing as we all hate Kikyo, I can have 'Gome do this stuff ALL THE TIME! KICK-ASS!!!!**

**BlackWidow12****- begging, begging, what the hell should I do the begging…. No, inu doesn't know. He will tho… uh oh, we're going to be in a load of shit… I apologize ahead of time. I take forever to update, especially now that school's started.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Okay people, I'm going to make you a deal. I'm going to try to update every weekend, most likely on Sunday (Saturday's I'm baby-sitting, damn…). I will try my best, but PLEASE don't get mad if I don't update that fast! I'm going to update a LOT faster than I did my other ones, TRUST ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Let's see, if I own Inuyasha, he would NEVER have waited until the last chapter of the manga for him and Kagome to be together. Plus, They would already have tons of kids like Kai who have adorable doggie ears that I could pet!!**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

It was the next morning and Kagome had just gotten up. After her hectic dinner last night, all she wanted was sleep.

Unfortunately, that was the one thing that she wasn't going to get.

"Kagome, get up! The kitchen hands are coming today and I still have to show you the house and help you settle everything in," Rin shouted as she knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up." Kagome got out of bead and looked at the clock. It read 6 AM. She sighed and walked over to her bathroom to take a shower.

After she got dressed and prepared herself for the day, Kagome walked into the kitchen to find five people and Rin waiting for her.

Rin rose from her seat at the table and motioned for everyone to line up. As they did so, Rin introduced them by name and they bowed.

The first was an elderly man that when by the name of Haru Mochizuki. He had a full head of salt-and-pepper hair. He had a small moustache above his lip that was pure white. He had a kind, round face, but his eyes showed that he would not be taken advantage of. Kagome immediately started to refer to him as Ojiisan.

The next one was Kaori Suzuki. She was a young woman that seemed as if she was only a few years younger than Kagome. With her jet black hair pulled into two low-hanging pigtails at the nape of her neck, she looked more like a child than a cook.

Yayoi and Daiki Yamane where siblings in their mid-thirties that were as different as night and day. Yayoi had light brown hair and an aura of eagerness for her work. She stood straight and you could tell that she would make sure every counter was scrubbed before she left. Daiki had fierce determination in his eyes, but with a mop of hair coal black and a respect for the messier side of life, he had to work more to catch up with his sister.

Each bowed in turn as their name was called. The two women stopped at the last man in the line.

"And this, Kagome-chan, is Arata Oonishi."

Rather than giving a bow that you would give to a sempai, he gave the tiniest movement possible to get away with bowing. He looked Kagome in the eyes and she saw that his eyes were mocking her. They were saying _'Why should I listen to an outsider like you?'_

'Oh!! Let me give 'im a piece of my mind!! One outburst that's all I ask!!'

'_No.'_

'A 'random' flailing of the hand?'

'_No.'_

'PLEASE!?'

'_NO! HE might look just like that evil character from the manga that you were reading the other day, but I am still his _boss_. He wouldn't dare try to do anything.'_

'But look at him! Dark brown hair, light green eyes. Plus, he has an ijin smirk on!'

'_I don't care! Now, shut up!'_

Kagome looked Arata over. He had dark brown hair the color of dark chocolate and eyes the color of the leaves on a cherry blossom tree. And even so, he had a smirk that agitated Kagome. His eyes were laughing in such a way that she grew frustrated. Hid body language made her want to smack him upside the head.

But she couldn't so that. Because she was his boss.

"Oonishi is the only person that can make Inuyasha's favorite dish perfectly," Rin told Kagome. "But even _he_ gets it wrong sometimes," She added in a whisper only Kagome could hear.

"Everyone," Rin stated to the five kitchen hands, "this is Kagome Higurashi, your new boss. She has already prepared a four-course meal in a matter of hours. If I hear complaints or disobeying from any of you, you will be out of this house so fast that you won't be able to blink." She started pointedly at Arata as she said the last part.

"Well Kagome I'll leave you to it."

Rin bowed and left, leaving Kagome to get caught up with the others for the rest of the day.

Kagome went throughout her day learning about a 'normal' (if it can be called that) day in the Takahashi Kitchen; discovering that everyone in the main house is allergic to a different something and that it was only pure dumb luck that all of the allergenic ingredients weren't in the dinner the night before. But let us not forget the main event during the day: Kagome and Oonishi's arguing. Every suggestion Kagome had for _anything_ was shot down by him. Meal idea's; organization of the kitchens; even whether Kai should be allowed a dessert after dinner or not. At 1:00 in the afternoon, Kagome was feed up!

"Fine! If we're not allowed tiramisu (for some odd unexplainable reason), what _can_ we make?"

"Absolutely nothing with chocolate!"

"Dog hanyous are NOT allergic to chocolate! That is a complete and utter myth proven to be untrue!"

"You still have to find something else!"

"How!? Inuyasha is allergic to persimmons, Kai won't eat mangos, Sesshomaru gets sick if he eats malanga roots and Rin is not a huge fan of tomatillos!"

"The only reason that Rin is even so high up is because she was screwing around with Sesshomaru. I bet that she-"

_**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**_

At first, Kagome thought that it was she who had slapped Arata, but she couldn't see through her fury that someone else had come into the room.

"What was that you said Oonishi?" A deep growl was trying to escape out of Inuyasha's throat.

"N-nothing Takahashi-sama," Arata muttered, glaring at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"I will not hear you speak like that again! Kagome is above you and deserves your respect. Not only that, but Rin is my brother's fiancée. If I hear you speak down about either of them or anyone else again, you will be leaving these services. I will make sure that you never work in anything except for McDonald's again." Inuyasha's threat hung in the air, making everything tense. Arata muttered something under his breath, but he couldn't get up from his bow and leave without disrespecting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his back on Arata and spoke to Kagome.

"Are you all right?"

Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha was a hard-ass; why was he acting as if he cared?

'_As a matter of fact,'_­ Kagome thought, _'Even last night he was acting weird. I was so relieved that I didn't screw up the dinner and that it went well that I didn't notice._

'**KAGOME!'**

'_What?'_

'**He's waiting on you!'**

'_Shoot!'_

"Yeah, I'm alright." Kagome looked down as she said it.

"Good," Inuyasha replied, back to his normal gruffness. He walked out of the kitchen without another word.

Kaori leaned over and whispered to Kagome. "What the hell was _that_?"

"I have no freakin' idea," Kagome murmured back.

Inuyasha LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES YOU!!

**Something is wrong with him!! One second, he's a butthead; the next second her likes you; then he's back to being Mr. Butthead!!**

'_Why the heck is he such a freak? Uggg… he's so stupid…'_

"KAGOME!!" A child's footsteps were heard pounding across the floor. Kagome's name was shouted again.

Yayoi and Daiki spoke in unison. "Now who could _that_ be?"

Kai ran through the kitchen and collided into Kagome who caught him in her arms.

"Lady Kagome?"

'Nice; a new nick name for 'Gome.'

'**Oh, hush! It's cute!'**

Kagome sighed inwardly. Her voices never shut up! She smiled down at Kai and lifted him onto the kitchen barstool.

"So Kai, what's going on?

"T-the… the meanie butt head at school said that I can't use the toy truck when he was done be-because Mommy doesn't live with Daddy!! He said that t-that meant that Mommy doesn't love me and that means that no on l-loves meeeeeeeeeeeeee-" Kai broke down into tears. Kagome pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"Ojiisan, I have some strawberries in the fridge. Can you please get those and the whipped cream out?"

"Yes Kagome-san." Haru got out what Kagome asked for. He piled them up into a tower and sprayed the whipped cream into a moat and a cloud on the top of the mountain.

"Hey Kai," Haru said and he put the bowl of strawberries down in front of Kai with a flourish. Kai cheered up a bit after that. Rin came later and took Kai out to the park where he met up with his friends and grew happy again; the day's events a distant memory. The kitchen hands left when the day ended early and Kagome sent them home. Inuyasha worked well into the night and early morning, so when he went down to grab something to eat at four AM, he was surprised to see Kagome cooking with a pile of strawberry foods already behind her.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**I'm sorry that I took over half a year (literally) to update. I feel so bad… cries--**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I have it written. Oh my God, you all are going to be laughing you asses off when you see what I have planed for Inu. --evil laughter—Poor, horny Inuyasha with his perverted little mind from chapter 5. Mwha ha ha ha ha ha!!**

**--waves spazticly--**

**-Jillian**

**PS- PERSONAL REVIEW REPLIES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WILL START EITHER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE CHAPTER AFTER!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** Look, If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be sitting around writing this; I'd be spending my millions on anime plushies!! Duh!**

**Summary:**** Kagome Higurashi has just been hired as Head Cook in the Takahashi household. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't expect to be battling throughout the wife and husband's fights and the child's scheming cuteness. Least of all did she expect to fall in love with the currently divorced husband: Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**You guys make a girl feel loved!!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"What are you _doing_," Inuyasha asked very suddenly making Kagome jump.

As she got over her shock, she replied. "I'm cooking some strawberry foods for Kai; I think he'll like them."

Inuyasha looked over the mound of food sitting on the kitchen table. There were at least ten strawberry foods already there and he didn't even want to see the inside of the refrigerator.

"Did you want something Inuyasha," Kagome questioned when he turned back around. She had just finished up making a strawberry cheese cake and was wiping her hands on the apron that was over her uniform (the very same uniform that Inuyasha's voice loved back in chapter five).

"No, I just came down for a quick bite. I'm fine though," Inuyasha replied, trying to make a quick get-a-way from the kitchens before his thoughts woke up. Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. Inuyasha felt heat rise up in his face and hoped that the lighting was dim enough for Kagome to not see it. Why he was getting upset about _Kagome_ seeing him blush was beyond him though. Even the thought of why he was blushing in the first place was out of the range of his thought process at 4:16 AM.

"I was just going to make fresh bread. If you don't mind eating the bread I bought the other day, I could make you French toast." Kagome looked at him hopefully. She was in a cooking mode and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Seeing this, Inuyasha replied with the safest choice possible:

"Sure."

Apparently, it was the right one. Kagome immediately started bustling around the kitchen getting everything out, asking questions such as "Do you want powdered sugar" without waiting for the reply. Inuyasha sat and watched her. She had a grace around her as she walked. Every moment she made gave off her scent. The strawberries were the strongest and it wasn't because of all the foods sitting on the table behind him. He supposed that it was because she used strawberries a lot in her cooking; the only other thing you would use in cooking was the vanilla but Kagome had a single bottle of vanilla while she had bowls of strawberries surrounding her.

Inuyasha found that he could not take his eyes off her even though he was telling himself that he shouldn't look at a woman like that, especially a woman that worked for him. He watched as her face was fully concentrating on her work. His eyes moved down her face; her nose, he noticed, was perfect, curving in and not having so much as a single freckle; her lips, so red so early in the morning. Inuyasha had an uncontrollable urge to grab her and kiss her right then and there, hell be damned if she looked exactly like Kikyo.

'No,' he thought, coming out of his daydream when he realized his claws had made marks in the table. 'I can't think like that. Yes, she looks beautiful, but she looks like Kikyo. Rin told me that she and Kikyo even knew each other growing up. Kikyo and she are probably planning something behind my back. That bitch, if she ever comes near Kai again, I'll kill her-'

"Here you go," Kagome's voice said as it pulled him out of his battling thoughts. Inuyasha was thankful that she didn't see the scratch marks left in the table. He swore so violently in his head when he looked up from the plate in front of him. Kagome had leaned down to place the plate upon the table so Inuyasha now had a perfect view of her chest.

'Damn it Rin,' he shouted in his head. 'Why'd you have to pick one that was so… tight?'

**Ahh, but it IS a lovely sight, isn't it?** Inu's inner thought answered back, awakened by the sight in front of Inuyasha's eyes.

'You're the one that had me convinced that I loved Kikyo! And why the hell and I even talking to you, you're nothing.'

**Keep on tellin' yourself that buddy.**

Inuyasha gave a low growl in the back of his throat as a response.

"What, you don't like it?" Kagome's voice sounded worried. She was a bit frightened when she heard the growl; there was no reason why there should have been one. Unless, of course, he was growling at her, but he couldn't be, right? He asked her to leave off the honorific yesterday; he couldn't simply have gone from actually being normal for once back to being a hardass, could her? Oh Kami, was Kagome confused!

Inuyasha looked up from her chest and looked in to her eyes. They were such a dark brown that they reminded him of chocolate; something utterly forbidden for a dog yet it was pulling him in every time he saw them. His eyes dropped lower until they saw her lips again. Tearing his eyes away from the tempting sight, he looked back into her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I thought that I had just heard something for a second."

Kagome sighed a breath of relief. Nothing was wrong with her or her cooking!

'_Good. Kami, I was seriously freaking out!'_

'**Doesn't Inuyasha seem a bit… off right now?'** Kagome heard her nice voice asking, worry lining her words.

'_What are you talking about?'_

'Yeah, are you talking about the way he's acting or the fact that he was staring at Kagome's chest?'

'**Hmmm, both I think…'**

'_What!? He was SO not staring at my chest!'_

'**Sorry Kaggie, but he was.'**

'I don't see why you're so upset about it. You're hot; if he DIDN'T look at you he's be gay.'

'**Not true, remember what that one gay guy-'**

'Oh yeah, forgot about that. Remember 'Gome? …'Gome?'

'**Kaggie…?'**

'Awww, DAMN IT!'

'**What?'**

'She's got gonna be able to speak to him or she's gonna slap the living hell out of 'im.'

'**I think she's doing the former.'**

'Ooh! Let's watch! I'm getting' popcorn'

Kagome was, in fact, blushing and looking away from Inuyasha. He was already eating his French toast and didn't notice a thing. No, scratch that; he DID notice, but there was nothing he could do without giving himself away. The two remained in an awkward state for the rest of the morning. Rin came down with Kai and both started on Kagome's strawberry pancakes. Rin looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha (who had decided to start writing up new business deals on multiple napkins that were sitting on the table). She wondered why there was so much tension in the air.

Rin took Kai out back to swim in their pool since he didn't have school today and summer was almost here.

Soon, Inuyasha left for work, taking the napkins along with him. Yayoi and Daiki came in to work since it was Tuesday and were a bit shocked about how much Kagome had already done. The two siblings went and help kagome make another loaf of bread and the rest of the day went on smoothly.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

On the opposite side of Tokyo, a man was mad. No, he was more than mad.

He was pissed.

The man called out the name Toshio and a younger man came running in. He had a fearful look on his face and wondered what he did wrong now.

"Toshio, send three of your best men out."

Toshio's face grew even more worried. This could not end well. "Who are we looking for this time Lord-sama?"

"Kagome Higurashi. I want her gone." On the last word, the man turned around in his chair and looked out the window. Knowing that he was dismissed; Toshio bowed and left the room.

"Yes, Naraku-dono."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! I know; it's short. REALLY short, but I decided that I liked this better than what I had written up. Thank you so much for all the love (even though stupid Jordan and Bree never read it. My friends are so mean --cries--). Thanks goes out to:**

Shannon

Diamond369 (twice!)

BlackWidow12

tif

lilypool

Xia-chan

never Inuyasha (twice!)

Jade Aurora Black

Kagome Lady of Darkness

Dogdemongurl45

CraziAznGirl

evelynvm29

apolla101

whitehitsugaya

phoebe4448

**And just a recap for the voices since there were three of 'em:**

**This is Inuyasha's little Horny voice**

**This is Kagome's Nice angel voice**

This is Kagome's Evil demon voice

'Inuyasha's thoughts'

'_Kagome's thoughts'_

**Thank so much! Ooh! And I have a poll on my profile deciding which situation to use in this story! Please vote in it. And if you have a good idea PM it to me. If it's really good, I might add it and dedicate the chapter that it's in to you. ;)**

**-Jillian**


End file.
